


The Problem With Thin Walls

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Spirk - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim and Spock are together and Bones is their best friend. The three college students decide to get an apartment together, but Bones soon discovers that he can hear EVERYTHING through the wall between his room and his friends’. Will the sexual frustration be the death of Bones?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Male Character(s), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220





	1. In Close Quarters

Bones struggled to balance boxes in his arms as he staggered through the front door. “Wh- _whoa!_ ”

The top box wobbled threateningly, but Bones managed to compensate the balance and set down the stack on the bare floor. He swept some hair out of his face as he sighed with relief, then looked up and glared at his two best friends, who were too busy making kissy-face to notice him. “Thanks for all the help, _dicks_. This is your stuff too, you know!”

“Sorry, Bones, we’ll help more, I promise,” Jim giggled, wrapping his arms around Spock’s waist and laying his head on his chest.

“Leonard, it would be easier if you carried one box at a time,” Spock added, nuzzling Jim’s hair with his cheek.

“Wow, no fucking shit,” Bones grumbled, turning away from the happy couple. He loved his friends, he really did, and he was happy for them, but whenever they were all _couple-y_ like this, it gave Bones a funny feeling in his stomach. Maybe it was because he was single. Maybe he should start dating again. He’d broken up with his long term high school girlfriend Jocelyn before graduation, since they were headed to different colleges, but Bones figured he’d given the relationship the proper mourning period. Jim and Spock were lucky, they’d had the luxury of matriculating together.

“Hey, Bones, would it make you feel better if we gave you first pick of the bedrooms?” Jim asked, coming over and slinging his arm around his shoulders.

“Well...I might be inclined to forgive you,” Bones said, smirking.

“I’m really glad you suggested we split a two bedroom instead of a three, Spock,” Jim said as Bones picked up one of his boxes to carry to whichever room he claimed for his own.

“It was a logical idea. Textbooks will be expensive, not to mention feeding ourselves over the course of the semester. We should cut corners wherever we can,” Spock replied.

Bones peered into both bedrooms, which were right next to each other, sharing a wall. “I’ll take this one. It faces west, so the sunrise won’t wake me up at the crack of dawn.”

“That is acceptable. This room has more natural light, which will be beneficial for our succulents,” Spock said, his arm around Jim.

Jim squeezed him gently. “They’re like our starter babies!” he sighed.

Bones rolled his eyes. “Ugh, get a room.”

“I believe that is exactly what we just did,” Spock retorted with a smirk.

* * *

Everyone thought that since Bones was from the South, he loved country music. And while he had a certain appreciation for Kasey Musgraves and Johnny Cash, he would classify himself more as a rock fan. He’d just finished hanging up his The Clash poster next to Led Zeppelin, ACDC, and the Sex Pistols. He sighed, sitting back on his bed.

“ _Heyyyyyyy_ , Bonesy!” Jim came running in and took a flying leap onto Bones’s bed. “Got your room all done, I see.”

“Yeah, and I _just_ made this bed,” Bones said pointedly.

“Beds are made for messing up.” Jim waggled his eyebrows.

Bones rolled his eyes and gave Jim a playful shove, which led into a full-on wrestling match. “Aren’t we a little old for this?” grunted Bones from underneath Jim.

“You’re just mad ‘cause I pinned you!” Jim taunted.

“Oh yeah?” Bones pushed Jim off of him and dumped him on the floor, then straddled his waist. “Say uncle!”

“No way!” Jim panted, laughing.

“Then you leave me no choice!” Bones started tickling him mercilessly.

“ _Ha ha!_ No, stop it, Bones! _Ah ha ha ha ha!_ Okay, okay, uncle! You win!” Jim gasped.

Bones smirked down at him. “That’s what I thought.”

Jim stared back at him from the carpet, still quietly chuckling, and suddenly Bones turned red, realizing how inappropriate this was. “Uh...” He quickly stood up. “I think I’ll go help Spock organize the kitchen.”

“Yeah. I gotta hang Christmas lights in our room,” Jim said, getting to his feet too.

Bones nodded stiffly and walked out of the room.

Spock was putting away jars and bottles in the kitchen. “Hey, how’s it goin’ in here?” Bones said, leaning against the counter.

“Adequate. The pots and pans have been stored in the lower cabinets, our plates, bowls, and glasses are in the upper cabinets left of the stove; the utensils are separated in the drawers, and our cleaning supplies are in the closet. Now I am sorting our collection of spices alphabetically.”

Bones laughed. “Hate to say it, Spock, but havin’ a neatener like you around does come in handy.” He spied a small bottle of cumin sitting on the counter by the sink. “Oh, you missed this one.”

The Cs were up on the very top shelf. Bones wasn’t exactly short, but when he stretched up to put the cumin in its place, he couldn’t quite reach. Bones stretched as much as possible, but he just couldn’t reach.

Suddenly he felt a warm body press up against him from behind. Spock, towering over him reached over him, gently took the cumin from him, and set it lightly on the shelf.

“Uh...” Spock’s closeness suddenly had Bones feeling very warm. “Thanks, Spock...guess we need a stepladder for this kitchen, huh?” He laughed nervously as he slid away from him slightly.

“It was no trouble. Perhaps I should move all the spices one shelf down so you and Jim can reach them more easily.”

“Yeah...uh, I better go to my room, I got more stuff to unpack,” Bones said, walking backward out of the kitchen. “See ya.”

 _What the hell is goin’ on with me?_ Bones wondered. _I’ve clearly been single too long._

* * *

After a dinner of Chinese takeout with Jim and Spock, Bones finally turned in for bed. It was dark and quiet, just like he liked it. Bones pulled his covers up to his chin and sighed contentedly, shutting his eyes.

A few minutes later, he heard a muffled noise, like a moan. Bones frowned, but ignored it.

Then there was another one, louder this time. Bones opened his eyes.

 _“Oh, fuck, just like that, Spock_ , _”_ he heard Jim groan in the next room.

 _Oh no,_ thought Bones. _No, this isn’t happening. They can’t seriously be-_

_“Yeah, Spock, suck my cock, just like that!”_

Bones covered his face with a pillow. _Oh Jesus Christ, no!_

Bones didn’t know how long it went on. He kept the pillow pressed against his ears until he was finally asleep.

* * *

When Bones woke up the next day, he went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee...only to run into Spock.

“Good morning, Leonard,” said his roommate, calmly sipping his morning tea. Jim had said Spock was an early riser. “I took the liberty of making a pot of coffee for you and Jim.”

Bones looked and yeah, the coffee was hot and ready. “Wow. Thanks, Spock,” he said, pulling a mug from the cabinet (right where Spock had said they would be) and pouring himself a cup.

“It was no trouble. How did you sleep?”

Bones blushed into his cup. “Uhh...”

If it had been Jim, Bones would’ve had no qualms about saying, _I could hear you two fucking last night through the wall!_ But it was harder to be candid with Spock. “Like a baby,” Bones finally said, deciding not to mortify him and make things awkward between them.

“That is good. It can be hard to acclimate to a new habitation,” Spock said.

“So, first day tomorrow. What’s your first class?” Bones said, quickly changing the subject.

“Art history, at 8:00 AM.”

“An 8 AM? First thing in the week? Yeesh, I’m sorry for you.”

“Actually I prefer my classes to be early. It leaves more time in the afternoon for other activities.”

 _Maybe he and Jim will keep their_ **_extracurriculars_ ** _to the afternoons while I’m in class then,_ Bones thought hopefully.

Jim entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. His hair was a mess and as he passed Bones on the way to the coffee pot, Bones could see a red bite mark on his neck. Bones shot a look at Spock. _You cheeky bastard!_

“Morning, baby.” Jim leaned up to kiss his boyfriend, then turned to Bones and tousled his hair in a friendly way. “Morning, Bonesy.”

“I hate when you do that,” Bones griped, smoothing down his hair.

“I know,” said Jim sweetly, mixing way too much sugar into his coffee. It was...cute. Bones rolled his eyes, taking a deep drag of his own coffee.

He decided to just forget about last night. After all, what do you expect when you move in with a couple?

* * *

_“Fuck, give it to me, Spock,_ **_harder_** _,”_ grunted Jim a week later, over the sound of a bed creaking and thumping against the wall.

Bones was at his desk, doing the reading for one of his classes, but it was impossible to concentrate with his friends going at it in the next room. He set his jaw and _forced_ himself to focus.

 _“Oh, Jim, you are exquisite,”_ Spock moaned.

Bones’s stomach did a flip flop. He knew Jim was a noisy little sex poodle, but he’d never known _Spock_ could sound so...

Bones snapped his textbook shut. That was it, he was studying in the living room.

 _“Oh, oh, OH!”_ Jim cried out as Bones left.

* * *

Bones, out of sheer boredom and sexual frustration, ended up downloading Grindr onto his phone. Bones had known he was bi for a couple of years now, but obviously he hadn’t been looking for anything else when he was with Jocelyn, so he’d never gotten to explore the gay side of dating.

He was immediately messaged by a guy twenty years his senior...which wasn’t necessarily a deal breaker, but the fact that it was his _chemistry professor_ was. Bones deleted the app with a defeated sigh.

* * *

“A carnival? Seriously? You are _such_ a child,” Bones said as their car pulled up.

Jim stuck his tongue out at him. “Don’t be a buzzkill, Bones. It’s been a hard first two weeks of class, we’ve earned some recreation.”

“I can’t imagine you’re on board with this,” Bones said, looking at Spock in the driver’s seat.

“Whatever makes my love happy,” said Spock, taking Jim’s hand and kissing it, his usually stern brown eyes uncharacteristically gooey as he looked at his boyfriend.

Bones rolled his eyes. “You two make me sick.”

“Come on, Bones, I’ll buy you a soft pretzel!” Jim chirped.

Bones perked up at that. “And a beer!”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just come on!”

The carnival was abuzz with organ music, shrieking children, and the scents of fatty fried booth food. Jim danced over to the nearest food vendor and ordered Bones’s pretzel and beer, a candy apple for Spock (the only vegan option available), and popcorn and cotton candy for himself.

“That stuff’ll rot your teeth,” Bones couldn’t help but say.

Jim rolled his eyes, tearing off a chunk of the fluffy pink stuff with his teeth. “Let me _live,_ Bones. You're not my mother.”

“Thank God for that,” Bones mumbled.

“Let’s ride the Merry-Go-Round!” Jim squealed, taking off.

Bones looked up at Spock. “I don’t think we shoulda let him have all that sugar.”

Spock chuckled, licking his candy apple thoughtfully, and Bones was momentarily distracted by that long tongue. “Let’s not let him get into too much trouble,” Spock said, gesturing Bones toward the carousel.

After waiting in line and devouring their snacks, Jim, Spock, and Bones boarded the carousel. Bones slid onto a bright green dragon, Spock on a black steed, and Jim on a unicorn—typical. The music started up and the ride began to spin.

“Yee-haw! Ride ‘em, cowboy!” Jim whooped. He grinned back at Bones. “Come on, Bones, do it too!”

“No way,” said Bones, shaking his head.

“Pleeeeeeeease?” Jim stuck out his bottom lip at him.

Bones sighed. “Oh alright... _yee-haw!_ ”

“You look stupid doing that,” Jim laughed.

After the carousel, they headed for the games. Jim tried unsuccessfully to win a goldfish at the bowl toss, but his ball bounced out every time. “I was so close that time!” Jim whined. “Did you see it, Spock?”

“You tried your best,” Spock said quellingly.

“I think these games are rigged anyway, kiddo,” Bones said, earning a nasty look from the game runner.

They went from game to game. Bones tried to win at the basketball toss, but only succeeded in getting the ball in the hoop once, winning him a novelty pencil eraser. Then they sat in at the squirt gun game, but the three of them just ended up spraying each other rather than the target. The operator ran them off, the three of them cracking up laughing.

Spock proved extremely adept at the balloon pop. He flicked all five darts at the board and popped five balloons in rapid succession.

“Holy crap, Spock!” Bones said appreciatively.

“Congrats, sonny. You can either get the big monkey, or two of the medium prizes,” said the woman behind the booth.

Spock studied the oversized monkey, then the row of smaller stuffed animals. “I will take one of the bears and one of the dogs.”

The lady pulled them down and handed them to him. Then Spock turned to them both and handed the corgi to Jim, and the bear to Bones.

“Oh! Uh...” Bones found himself blushing. “You didn’t have to win anything for me, Spock. I’m sure Jim would’ve loved the big monkey.”

“I do love big monkeys,” Jim snickered. “But corgis are my favorite dog! Thanks, babe.” He kissed Spock on the cheek.

“The monkey would’ve just taken up space in our room. And I didn’t want you to feel left out,” said Spock, gazing warmly at Bones in that special way he did. Bones’s stomach did a flip.

“Well, uh...thank you.”

Spock took Jim’s hand and they began to head off toward the Ferris wheel. Bones stared at his bear. It had big cartoon-y blue eyes and the words “I Love You BEAR-y Much!” were printed on its belly. Bones laughed softly. Then he ran to catch up with his friends.

When they got to the front of the line for the Ferris wheel, the operator let Spock and Jim through. “He’s with us,” Jim said, dragging Bones along.

“Uh, are you sure?” Bones said. “Ferris wheels are usually a...couple-y thing.”

“We’re not gonna ditch you, come on! There’s plenty of room.”

It was true, the carriage could’ve easily fit four people comfortably. Bones sat on one side of the octagonal cup while Jim and Spock sat together across from him. The wheel hummed as it started to move, taking them up and up and up. Bones stared out over the side at the people on the ground till they shrunk to the size of ants. Then the ride ground to a halt at the top.

“Hey guys, look at how small-” Bones faltered when he saw that Jim and Spock were playing a serious game of tonsil hockey. Suddenly it felt like someone had their hand in his guts and was working on tying them in knots.

It was weird. It wasn’t like they’d never kissed in front of him before. Spock and Jim were pretty uninhibited about PDA. But right now, above the rest of the fair, isolated in their own little bubble, it was...different.

Bones wanted to stop staring...but he couldn’t. It was like a car crash. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way from the way Jim’s breath hitched when Spock plunged his tongue deep into his mouth, or Spock’s soft moan when Jim nipped his lower lip. Bones was transfixed.

Then the ride started moving again and Jim and Spock pulled apart. “Sorry, Bones, what were you saying?” Jim asked, as if nothing had happened.

“Uhhhhhhh...” Bones blinked several times. “Nothing. Never mind.” He turned back to looking out over the side of the carriage at the view and didn’t look back at them until they were back on steady ground.

* * *

When they finally got home, Bones went to his room. He placed the teddy bear Spock had won for him on a shelf facing his bed. Its uncanny eyes bore into him. Bones frowned and turned the bear around.

* * *

Spock and Jim couldn’t possibly be aware of how much the noise they made  _ traveled, _ because if they did, they would’ve been a lot quieter about it. At least Spock would, Bones figured. He wasn’t sure about Jim, maybe Jim would like the idea of having an audience. Bones could see Jim being freaky like that.

Of course, Bones was also too spineless to just come right out and ask them to keep it down, so it was just as much on him.

_ “Oh, Jim!” _

_ “You like that, sweetheart? You like my tongue eating out your sweet little hole?” _

Jesus Christ. Even when Jim’s mouth was busy, he couldn’t shut the fuck up.

Bones turned on his side in bed as the happy, horny couple continued, feeling so  _ wrong _ about being privy to their...nighttime activities. He closed his eyes, telling himself to just go to sleep, just ignore it. But closing his eyes only made it worse. With his eyes closed, he could  _ visualize _ what was happening.

_ Spock was laying on his back—no, hands and knees, Jim’s hands on his asscheeks, keeping him spread open for him as he— _

Bones’s eyes flew open. He had a fucking boner.

_ Oh Goddammit! _ Bones threw back the covers and marched out of the room, into the bathroom all three of them shared, pulled off his clothes, and hopped in the shower, turning the temperature to  _ ice _ cold.

Bones felt like screaming as the freezing water hit him, but it killed his erection dead in its tracks. Bones sighed with relief.


	2. Anything to Forget

Bones found himself taking a lot more cold showers after that night. Plus it was getting to where he could no longer look Jim or Spock in the eye. How can you, when you know exactly how your _very platonic_ best friend sounds when he comes? Or that his boyfriend, who again, you like a lot, in a _non-romantic_ way, can be a bit of a power bottom?

It was even starting to bleed into his dreams. Bones drifted off to the sounds of his two friends humping, only to enter into a dream where he was _watching_ them do it? I mean, how much was a guy supposed to take?

_“Jim, you are very tight.”_

So Jim was on bottom tonight, Bones mused, not even bothering to get up. Fuck it, he was tired.

 _“Ah, yeah, right there,”_ Jim hissed with pleasure.

Spock must be fingering Jim, and he’d just found his prostate.

 _“You’re so beautiful like this,”_ Spock crooned, and Bones had to agree. He’d had gym with Jim (haha) in high school, so they’d seen each other naked in the locker room, and Bones would be lying if he said that Jim didn’t have a nice body.

Jim suddenly gasped with pleasure. _“Fuck, you know my nipples are sensitive!”_

Bones closed his eyes and imagined a bare-chested Jim, nipples stiff with arousal. Spock bending over him and sucking and nibbling those nipples, making Jim pant and moan.

Bones felt himself get hard in his pajama pants. _Welcome to the party, pal,_ he thought sarcastically.

 _“Quite teasing me, baby, just put it in already,_ **_please_** _, I need to feel you inside me,”_ Jim begged, his voice high and thick with arousal.

Bones’s dick throbbed in sympathy.

A deep, audible moan—Spock. _“You squeeze me so well. You’re so hot...”_

 _You both are,_ Bones thought, biting his lip.

_“Fuck, Spock...I’m so full...”_

At that point, Bones thought to himself: _Fuck it._

He kicked off his pajama bottoms, pumped some Jergens into his hand, and grabbed his aching cock underneath the sheets. _Oh_ **_God_ ** _yeah..._ He’d been denying himself for so long. It felt so wrong to get off to the sound of his two best friends fucking, but he didn’t care.

He stroked himself in time to the bed creaking in the other room, Jim and Spock’s cries and moans of ecstacy egging him on. It was like they were right there with him, putting on a show, just for him. Bones bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning along with them.

 _“Oh god, baby, I’m so close,”_ Jim whined.

 _Me too,_ Bones thought deliriously.

_“Let me touch you, Jim. Come for me.”_

Jim let out a low, delicious cry as he climaxed, and Bones had to bite the pillow as he did as well. All these past few days of pent up tension made it the hardest orgasm Bones could ever have remembered having. Or maybe it was just the filthiness of touching himself while listening to his two insanely hot friends doing it.

He was still in the aftershocks when he heard Jim pant out, _“Spock, you’re still hard...come on my face.”_

Bones’s cock twitched at that. _Holy shit...what I would give to be a fly on the wall of that room right now..._

Suddenly the shame of it all came flooding over him. _Oh my God...I just jerked it to my two best friends!_

Bones hurriedly grabbed some tissues and wiped his hands clean, pulled his pajama pants back on, rolled onto his side, and wallowed in his own self disgust.

_I am a pervert, a sick, sick pervert. What the hell is wrong with me?! Why can’t I just put my headphones in and watch some porn like a normal person?!_

_Well, it’s their fault!_ another voice in his head argued back. _With as much noise as they make, you’d think they lived in a cabin in the woods! No respect for anyone who might be in the near vicinity._

Bones groaned and put his pillow over his face.

 _Just this once,_ he swore to himself. _Just this once and never again._

* * *

It wasn’t just that once.

It was like Bones had gotten hooked on a new designer drug. If he could’ve contained the feeling of euphoria he felt when he listened to those two in the next room into pill form, he would’ve been the next Walter White. He found that if Jim and Spock were having an “off night” (because their dicks had to take a rest _some_ time, right?), Bones felt jittery. What was worse was that jerking off _without_ listening to Spock and Jim humping just wasn’t doing it for him anymore. He had become an addict.

_“There, right there, oh, Jim!”_

_“God, you’re incredible! Love you so much, Spock!”_

That made Bones pause. There was a soft, wistful pang in his heart. _Why can’t I have that?_ he thought.

It was more than just sex, he realized, staring glumly into the darkness. He wasn’t horny, he was _lonely._

Bones closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, ignoring the show going on next door. He soon fell asleep, no bed partner except for the cold, heavy pit in his stomach.

* * *

Bones was watching TV in the living room when Jim came in and plopped down beside him. “Hey, Bonesy, whatcha watchin’?”

“Oh, I dunno. Just flippin’ through channels,” he replied.

“Here, I got a _great_ show for you to watch,” said Jim with a mischievous grin. He took the remote and flipped to...Spock.

“Hello, Leonard,” Spock purred from the screen.

“Huh?” Bones blinked in confusion. “How’d you get in there?”

“It’s easy. Follow me.” Jim got up from the couch and crossed the room, then somehow _stepped into_ the television set. Spock gathered him in his arms and kissed him, slowly and languidly. Bones’s heart beat fast in his chest.

“Hmm, he kisses so good,” Jim sighed from onscreen. He looked out at Bones. “Wouldn’t you like to find out for yourself?” He batted his eyelashes alluringly.

“Yes, Leonard, please join us,” Spock said, nuzzling Jim’s neck.

Bones didn’t have to be asked again. He got up, walked toward the television, reached for their outstretched hands...

And his nose bumped the solid screen. “Uh...” Bones put his hands against the screen. “Guys? I can’t get through.”

“Come on, Bones, what are you waiting for?” Jim said, frowning.

“I’m trying, but I can’t get in!” Bones said, pushing as hard as he could.

“Do you not want to be with us?” Spock asked.

“Believe me, I want to, more than anything, but I just...can’t...” Bones grunted, pounding his fists against the glass.

Jim turned to Spock and sadly shook his head. “I told you. I told you he doesn’t want us.”

“Yes, I think you’re right,” said Spock ruefully.

“No, please! I want you so badly it hurts! I just can’t...” Bones choked, leaning against the TV screen helplessly.

Jim sighed and picked up a remote control on his side of the screen. He pointed it at Bones and said, “Sleep tight, baby.”

“Noooooo!” Bones hollered as they disappeared and everything went dark. He sat up in bed, gasping and sweating.

A dream. That’s all it had been.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 2:34 AM, it read in big red digital numbers.

Bones sighed, lying back in his bed. Old Dr. Freud would have a helluva lot to say about that one, that was for sure.

* * *

After his classes the next day, Bones didn’t go home.

Instead, he stopped at a gay bar a friend had told him about across town. Maybe if he got some actual dick this non-stop lusting over his friends would get out of his system.

Three cheap bourbons in, Bones was feeling fan-fucking-tastic. He looked around the bar to see if there were any prospects..

And caught the eye of a pretty blonde at the end of the bar, sizing him up. He winked.

Bones grinned back.

Ten minutes later the two of them were in the bathroom with their pants around their ankles, grinding up against each other. “Oh fuck, baby, you’re so hot!” panted the blondie—Tim, he’d said his name was. Not that Bones would remember.

Four minutes and an orgasm later, Bones kissed Tim goodbye and left the bar, feeling...not right as rain. But a little better. Though admittedly that could’ve been the alcohol and not the guy.

But Bones still wasn’t ready to go home yet. He strolled around downtown until he found something promising: a gay club called Whirlwind. _Why the hell not?_ he thought to himself, flashing the bouncer his ID and strolling through the doors.

Guys were on the dance floor, at the bar, and making out in the booths. Bones ordered some crazy purple and green drink that tasted liked candy and probably had more alcohol than his previous three bourbons put together. With his inhibitions out the window, he threw himself out onto the floor and danced like he’d never danced before.

Before he knew it, he was grinding with some tall, dark, and handsome devil who was a fantastic kisser. Then they were in a dark corner with the other guy’s hand down his pants. It was exhilarating...

...but it wasn’t enough.

* * *

Bones winced as a glass clinked loudly against the table he was resting his head on.

“For your hangover.” Spock at least had the decency to speak softly.

Bones moaned miserably. What had he been _thinking?_ At least he didn’t have classes today.

He reluctantly lifted his head and forced himself to drink down the contents of the glass Spock had prepared for him. Whatever was in there, it tasted _awful_. He shuddered, setting the empty glass down. “Are you trying to poison me?” he croaked.

“You’ll thank me in approximately 5 minutes,” Spock said. “And considering how inebriated you were when you arrived home early this morning, one would think you were trying to poison yourself.”

Bones sighed, rubbing his eyes blearily. “Where’s Jim?”

“I told him to sleep in. He was up late last night with you when you were emptying the contents of your stomach into our kitchen sink.”

Bones felt guilty. “He stayed up with me?”

“When you did not come home last night, with no word of where you were, he was concerned. Then he cleaned up after you and got you into bed.”

“He’s a good guy,” Bones sighed. “The best. You’re lucky, Spocko. But then I guess you guys deserve each other. You’re both so fucking _perfect,_ after all.” He spit the word out like it tasted bad in his mouth.

“Jim was worried about you.” Spock took Bones’s glass and rinsed it out in the sink. “We both were,” he said, just loud enough for Bones to hear.

Spock’s hangover cure worked like a charm, and soon Bones forgot what a headache even felt like. But as he stared at the Chemical Engineering major who’d taken care of him this morning, and thought about that Liberal Arts major who’d cleaned him up after he’d come home totally shitfaced last night, the pain didn’t go away in the slightest.

* * *

**Couple looking.**

A handsome pair of fellas stared at Bones from his Grindr app. They even had the right look: a blonde and a brunette.

 _They probably won’t even message me,_ he thought as he swiped right.

Two minutes later, his phone pinged.

“Hi, Leonard,” said the blonde, Chris, as he let him in. Up close, Bones could see that his eyes were blue, not hazel, but hey, no one was perfect.

“Babe? Leonard’s here!” Chris called as he shut the door. He grinned and curled his arm around Bones’s. “We’re so glad you came. We’re so excited about this.”

“Leonard. It’s nice to meet you.” Zach had joined the party. He wasn’t quite as tall as Bones would’ve preferred, but he did have a deep voice. They would do.

Bones mustered a smile. “Nice to meet you too. Both of you. Sorry, I’m a little nervous...”

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re all friends here,” said Chris, smiling encouragingly. “We’re all just going to get to know each other... _biblically_.” He smirked.

The kid had jokes. Of course he did.

“Would you like something to drink, Leonard?” Zach offered.

“Uh...yes, please. Water’s fine.” Bones sat on the couch, fingers laced together tightly. He tried to smile at Chris. “So, uh...how long you two been together?”

“Three long, wonderful years,” Chris gushed as Zach reentered with a bottle of water. “But this is the first time we’ve ever done something like this.”

“Uh, yeah, it’s uh...mine too,” Bones admitted. “To be honest...I haven’t been with that many guys. Until a few months back I had a steady girlfriend.”

“Well, being a guy isn’t any different than being with a girl...until it is,” Chris laughed. “Don’t worry, though, we won’t be _too_ rough with you.” He winked.

Bones felt Zach’s hand on his knee. He jumped. “You’re in good hands, Leonard,” Zach said solemnly.

“So, uh...how does this work, exactly?”

Chris and Zach looked at each other. “Well...we thought maybe, if you’re amenable, you could be inside me while Zach’s inside you. Is that cool?” Chris asked.

Bones briefly imagined himself sandwiched between these two hunks and felt equal parts aroused and terrified. “O-o-okay,” he stammered.

Chris leaned forward, cupping Bones’s face in his hands. “Hey...relax,” he said soothingly. Then he gently kissed his lips.

Kissing felt...nice. Kissing was in his wheelhouse, at least. Bones moaned softly into Chris’s mouth. Then Chris pulled away and his head was turned so Zach could kiss him next.

If Chris’s kisses were champagne, then Zach’s were a deep, heady merlot. There was a kind of staved off intensity about him, despite how carefully he was kissing him. Chris’s lips flitted to his neck, and Bones felt nimble hands opening his shirt to expose his chest.

And suddenly Bones felt very, _very_ wrong. “No, wait, stop!” he cried, and Zach and Chris backed off at once. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this!” Bones gasped, getting up and pacing, his lungs constricting uncomfortably.

Chris rubbed his back soothingly and Zach pushed the water bottle into his hands. “Breathe,” he said.

Bones, shaking, raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry. You two have been very nice, but I can’t do what you want me to do. Getting an HJ from a guy in the club when I was pissdog drunk is one thing but-”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chris offered.

Bones sank back down on their couch. “It’s...I’m in l-...oh God, I can’t say it.”

“Start at the beginning,” Zach suggested.

Bones took a few calming breaths. “I have these two best friends, Jim and Spock. I mean they’re the best friends a person could have. They’ve been like brothers to me. And they’re together, see. They’re madly, sickeningly in love. I’m happy for them, don’t get me wrong. I wouldn’t want anything to come between them. But the thing is, we all got an apartment together, them in one room, me next door. And we’ve all gotten really close. And now...now...”

“You’re in love with one of them?” Chris said.

“Not...exactly,” Bones whispered, his voice thick with shame.

Zach touched his arm. “You’re in love with _both_ of them,” he intoned.

Bones nodded miserably.

“Do they know how you feel?” Zach asked.

“No? Maybe? I don’t think so. Their whole world revolves around each other. I’m just kinda a satellite in their orbit.”

“So that's why you came here,” said Chris. “You thought if you slept...with us, you’d get it out of your system.”

“M’sorry.”

“No, don’t be! We’re not mad. It’s just that...fucking doesn’t solve all your problems, you know?”

Bones would’ve laughed at the irony if he weren’t so miserable. He couldn’t count how many times he’d given Jim that very advice.

“Why are you so upset?” Zach asked gently. “Do you feel guilty about feeling this way about them?”

Bones nodded.

“Well, that’s ridiculous. You can’t help your feelings. Feelings just happen. You’re not actively trying to break them up, correct?”

“No, no, I would never,” Bones said insistently.

“Then you’ve done nothing wrong,” Zach said.

“Then why do I feel so rotten?” Bones said. “I’m a nervous wreck. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep...”

Chris put his hand on Bones’s shoulder gently. “Can I hug you?” he asked. “You seem like you could use it.”

Bones nodded, and Chris curled his limbs around him. Bones found himself smiling. He was warm, and he was soft. It was a lot like hugging Jim.

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” Zach repeated. “And you don’t deserve this self-punishment. I think the best thing you could do is to talk to your friends.”

“But what if it ruins our friendship?” Bones said. “I don’t wanna make things awkward. We still have to live together, after all.”

“Maybe things will be awkward, at first. But your friends will appreciate your honesty. And regardless, won’t bottling all this up ruin your friendship anyway?” Zach pointed out.

Bones mulled over that, then nodded. “You’re right. I gotta stop bein’ a coward. Thank you. And...I’m sorry for ruining your night.”

“It’s okay,” said Chris, patting his leg. “Go get your men. We’re rooting for you.”

“Thanks,” said Bones again, getting up. “I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“And hey, if it doesn’t work out with your friends...” said Chris as Bones headed for the door. Bones looked back over his shoulder to see Chris waggling his eyebrows. “Our invitation still stands.”

Bones genuinely laughed. “Goodnight, fellas.”

The door closed behind him and Zach and Chris looked at each other. “Well...that is that,” said Zach.

“Maybe our friend Karl would be interested,” Chris wondered aloud.


	3. Sweet Release

Bones let himself in the apartment to find Jim and Spock sitting side by side in the living room, eating takeout. The sight warmed his heart.

“Hey,” said Jim, a note of concern in his voice. “We weren’t sure you were coming home tonight.”

“Jim, I’m really sorry about the other night. I know I worried you...both of you. The truth is, I been goin’ through some stuff and I went about dealin’ with it all the wrong way. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” said Jim, getting up so Bones could sit down between them. “I love you, Bonesy, you know that, right? I’m here for you whenever you need.”

Bones smiled bittersweetly at that. “I know. I know, kid...and I...” His voice caught in his throat.

Spock cleared his throat, handing Bones a container. “We got you your favorite—General Tso’s with white rice and snow peas. Just in case you came home.”

“Yeah,” said Jim gently. “We knew you wouldn’t miss movie night.”

Bones mentally called up a calendar in his head. Oh yeah. It _was_ Thursday, wasn’t it? He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten.

Bones smiled at them faintly. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

It was Spock’s turn to pick the movie which meant they were watching some ultra-cerebral drama. Sure enough, Spock chose _A Beautiful Mind_. That was fine by Bones. He could zone the fuck out while he figured out how to confess to his friends how much he loved them.

Bones was more tired than he realized because he found himself waking in his own bed several hours later. Disoriented and still in his day clothes, he stumbled out of bed and poked his head into the other bedroom.

Bones had never actually been in this room before. It was surprisingly intimate. The Christmas lights Jim had strung up made the space seem warm and cozy. Their queen size was bigger than his piddly twin bed, and made the room seem smaller even though he knew they were the same size.

Jim and Spock were still awake, lying close in bed and talking softly. Bones was surprised they weren’t having sex. They were in their pajamas and looked very relaxed. Bones’s stomach flipped, and he backed away, not wanting to intrude on their private moment.

But as he took a step back, the floor made a loud _creeeEEEEAK_ beneath his bare foot. Great.

“Bones?” he heard Jim call. “It’s okay, you can come in.”

Bones tentatively came in. “Hey, guys. Uh...sorry about dozin’ off during movie night.”

“It’s okay.” Jim grinned. “You fell asleep against Spock’s shoulder. It was very adorable.”

Bones turned bright red. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

“Why don’t you make me?” Jim said in what was unmistakably a flirtatious tone of voice.

Bones inhaled and crossed his arms over his stomach.

“Leonard?” said Spock gently. “Why don’t you tell us what’s troubling you.”

Bones took a deep breath. Do or die time.

“Did you know,” he began slowly. “That the wall between your room and mine is very thin?”

Jim and Spock looked at each other, nonplussed, then back at him. “Yes,” they said in unison.

Bones blinked. “You _do?”_

“Well, we didn’t at first,” Jim said. “But, uh...yeah. We know.”

“And...you guys never thought to...keep it down a little?!” Bones squawked.

An evil grin formed on Jim’s face. “Well you just seemed like you were enjoying the show so much...”

Bones felt all the blood drain out of his face. “Wait. You...you _know?!_ B-b-but I was so careful not t-! I...I mean...I wasn’t...I didn’t...”

Jim laughed. “Relax, Bones. We’re not mad. As a matter of fact...we were kinda flattered when we realized you were jerkin’ your gherkin to us.”

“Oh my god,” moaned Bones, covering his face in mortification. “Floor, open up and swallow me right now.”

“Leonard, really, it’s alright,” said Spock. “You needn’t be so embarrassed.”

“Yeah, well, wait till _your_ two best friends find out you’re a huge pervert and see how you feel.”

“Leonard, did it ever occur to you that...we _knowingly_ made love in a vociferous manner while you were listening?”

This made Bones look up. “You... _what?”_

Jim giggled. “He’s saying that we were trying to include you.”

“You... _WHAT?!”_ Bones exclaimed again.

Jim sighed. “Bones, we didn’t think you were into us at all. We’d both been flirting with you for so long, but you never made a move, so we thought you just straight up weren’t interested. But then we _heard_ you, and we realized there was hope. So we kept at it, hoping that...you’d join us.” Jim smiled sheepishly.

“So lemme get this straight,” Bones said. “I’ve been eating myself alive with guilt for _weeks_ ...and you guys were doing this to me _on purpose?_ For a _kink?!”_

Jim and Spock looked at each other, panic flashing across their faces. “Leonard, torturing you wasn’t our intention-” Spock said quickly.

Jim chimed in. “We just wanted you to come to us, because-”

“We care for you, deeply-”

“-and we want you-”

“It wasn’t merely sexual gratification-”

“-Bones, don’t you see?”

 _“Stop.”_ Bones put his hands up. “Tweedledum and Tweedledee. I just...need a minute to process this. Are you saying...you’re honest to goodness attracted to me? Both of you?”

Jim and Spock nodded.

“And...is this just in a sexual way? Because-”

“No!” Jim said ardently.

“It’s so much more than that,” Spock added.

Jim held out his hand to Bones. “Come here, Bones.”

Spock held out his hand too. “Please.”

Bones took a deep breath, half expecting to be dreaming again. He climbed onto the bed and crawled in between them, Jim curling up against his front and Spock spooning his back.

Jim stroked his face as Spock held him tight. “Let us show you, Bones. Let us show you what you mean to us.”

Bones found his eyes falling soft as Jim’s soft lips lovingly touched his. It was so tender, barely a whisper against his mouth, but it broke a dam inside Bones. He dry-sobbed weakly, not believing this was _finally_ happening.

Then a long slender finger coaxed his head to turn so Spock could kiss him as well, just as sweetly. Bones moaned this time, his heart racing so hard he thought it would break through his ribs and pops out of his chest.

Then both men snuggled closer to him, hugging him tight, enveloping him in their warmth. Bones thought he was going to cry. He figured his first time with the guys would be a sweaty, carnal affair, not this...

“We love you, Bones, so much,” Jim whispered, kissing his forehead. “We want to love you, if you’ll let us.”

“Jim,” Bones croaked. “I...I love you too. And I love you, Spock. I love you both so fucking much...” And now he really did break down into tears.

He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve them.

“Shhh, you deserve this,” Spock said from behind him, as if he could read Bones’s mind. “You deserve this and so much more.”

“Mmfph,” Bones huffed out, incapable of making real words. Here he was, in a cuddle puddle with the two hottest guys he knew, ready and willing for him, and all he could do was whimper like a little baby. He was _beyond_ pathetic.

Jim and Spock just continued to hold him, rubbing his limbs and back, murmuring soothingly to him, occasionally placing kisses against his scalp and shoulders. Bones was being cocooned in their love, and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to leave.

Bones must’ve fallen asleep again because the next thing he knew the morning light was shining directly through the bedroom windows. He groaned, covering his eyes.

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Jim said huskily, and good lord did he have a sexy morning voice. It certainly didn’t help Mr. Randy, who was currently pressed up against Jim’s thigh. “You feeling better?”

“Feel a _lot_ better if the damn curtains were closed,” Bones groused.

Jim giggled, extracting himself from the tangle of limbs and getting up to draw the curtains. “If you’re back to complaining about every damn thing, then I _know_ you’re yourself again.”

Spock, still mostly asleep, mumbled incoherently against the nape of Bones’s neck, and hugged him closer, his own morning erection digging into Bones’s asscheeks through their clothes. “Easy there, big fella,” Bones chuckled nervously, patting his arm.

Jim slid back into bed, staring at Bones and Spock with the most content look on his face. “You’re so cute with bed head,” he said, brushing some Bones’s hair out of his eyes.

Bones blinked.

Jim leaned forward and kissed his lips. Not like last night. He was still gentle, but there was more intent this time. He hummed softly into Bones’s mouth.

As they kissed, Bones felt Spock’s hands start exploring his body, as the big lug started to wake up more, running over his chest, along his thighs, and finally triangulating on Mr. Randy. Spock cupped him firmly and Bones whimpered.

“Is our Bones an _early riser_ , Spock?” Jim said teasingly.

“He feels quite a good size,” Spock murmured throatily against his neck, making Bones shiver. So he had a sexy morning voice too. Bones was done for.

“I wanna taste you, Bones,” Jim whispered, kissing his ear. “Can I? Please?”

Bones merely whined in response.

Jim looked at Spock. “Let’s get him undressed.”

And before Bones knew it, they had stripped him of yesterday’s clothes until he was down to his briefs. “Huh, figured you more as a boxer man, Bonesy,” Jim said, grinning.

“I, uh...they breathe more,” Bones said meekly.

“Don’t get me wrong, babe, you look great in ‘em. Though I’m sure you look great anything.”

“Or nothing at all,” Spock added slyly.

“Hey, you stepped on my joke,” Jim laughed, kissing him playfully.

Bones looked from the two of them, gesturing to their pajamas. “Are you guys gonna...uh...”

“Free the nipple?” Jim joked, stripping off his shirt. Bones eyed his friend’s bare chest greedily, now that he was allowed to stare. Jim was stocky, a mix of muscle definition and soft curves. His skin always seemed to have that perfect golden brown sheen that every lily white sunbather desired. He was, in a word, perfect.

“If you insist,” Spock agreed, getting undressed as well. Spock’s body was lean and deceptively muscular, with well defined pecs. His long, lovely legs went on for days. Dark curly hair lined his chest and formed a line down his stomach leading into his boxers. Bones was _very_ much interested in finding out where that happy trail led.

Then the two of them pinned him to the mattress taking turns kissing him deeply, till Bones was nearly delirious. They smattered his neck and shoulders and chest with kisses, and their hands roved over his body restlessly. Bones moaned loudly as a hand finally took hold of the front of his briefs and began to stroke him.

“You do feel big, Bones,” Jim purred in his ear. “Can’t wait to have you inside me, pounding deep into me, filling me up so well.”

Bones’s cock throbbed at that. “Fuck,” he whispered.

“That’s the idea,” Jim said pluckily.

Before he knew it, they had him sitting up, his back resting against Spock’s chest, Spock’s legs bracketing his, as Jim pulled off his underwear. Spock was kissing and sucking at his neck, his nimble fingers toying with his nipples, as Jim kissed his way up the insides of Bones’s thighs. Then he took the head of Bones’s shaft in his mouth and started suckling and tonguing at it.

“Oh! Oh! Oh God,” Bones gasped. He would’ve grabbed Jim’s hair encouragingly if Spock didn’t have his arms pinned to his sides. “Yes, God, suck me down, fuck...”

Jim was happy to comply, swallowing as much of Bones as he could and rubbing the rest of him with his fingers. Jim’s mouth was heaven, so wet and hot, his sinful tongue teasing all the right places.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re aroused, Leonard,” Spock muttered in his ear. “The way you pant and gasp...it makes me so hard for you.”

Spock, dirty talking? If Bones wasn’t trying so hard not to come yet, he would’ve right then and there. He was always so prim and proper, so it was that much hotter when he talked filthy like this. He knew Spock was telling the truth, from the way he was shamelessly rutting his cock between Bones’s asscheeks. He felt nice and long and Bones suddenly felt the urge to have it inside him.

“I want to be inside you too,” Spock panted.

Oh. He must’ve said that out loud.

“Your buttocks are so firm...fitting perfectly in my hands.” Spock’s big, strong hands cupped his ass and squeezed gently, and Bones moaned, his breath coming quicker and quicker. “I’m sure you’d feel so good around me, squeezing my member, until I’m crying your name as I come inside you.”

“Oh God...g-gonna c-co-ome-me,” Bones barely managed to stammer out.

Jim hummed affirmatively around Bones’s cock.

“It’s alright, he wants you to. We both do. Let go for us, Leonard,” Spock murmured in his ear.

That was it. Bones was coming in Jim’s mouth, harder than he ever had in his entire life. Pleasure poured through him like molten lava. Jim sucked and sucked, wringing every last drop out of him till Bones was tugging him off, too sensitive to keep on.

Spock held him upright, as Jim kissed his way up Bones’s body, finally landing on his lips. Bones groaned as he tasted himself on Jim’s tongue. “You’re _fantastic_ ,” Jim whispered.

Bones finally opened his eyes, his body recovering from the massive climax. “God...you two’ll be the death of me,” he panted.

If _listening_ to the two of them had been addictive...

Jim and Spock covered in him in more kisses, this time to relax him. “Uh, not that I’m not enjoying this... _immensely_ ,” Bones said. “But there’s still the matter of you two getting off.”

Jim and Spock looked at each other. “Well...what would you like?” Spock asked.

Bones thought about what Spock had said about being fucking him, about how Jim had said he couldn’t wait to feel Bones filling him up. The mental image of being sandwiched in between his two new sexy lovers had his spent cock pulsing again, sluggishly. “I think you guys already had designs on me,” he joked weakly.

“Yeah...but if you’d rather go a different way,” Jim offered kindly.

”No,” Bones said, shaking his head, grinning like an idiot. “Let’s do it. Me in the middle. Put me in, Coach.”

Jim grinned at Spock, who simply kissed Bones’s ear. “You’re incredible,” he murmured.

”Hand me the lube, Spock. I wanna him open for you.”

Spock turned Bones around so he was kneeling on his calves, and they made out languidly while Jim carefully sliding his oiled up fingers inside him. Jim brushed over Bones’s prostate and the med student moaned wantonly into Spock’s mouth.

”I do believe he liked whatever you just did to him, James,” Spock said, moving to nibble at Bones’s neck.

”Yeah? Did you like that, Bonesy?” Jim cooed, making Bones shiver. “You like my thick fingers inside you, stretching you open? Bet you’re gonna like Spock’s cock inside you even more. God knows I love it.”

Bones’s cock was hard again, leaking against Spock’s stomach. “Fuck, Jim, I’m ready.”

After Jim was quickly prepped himself, Bones kneeled over Jim’s body, the blonde wrapping his legs around his waist. Bones bit his lip as he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside Jim’s hot, tight body. “Uh uh,” Jim said, coaxing Bones to let go of his lip. “You got to listen to us plenty of times, now we wanna hear _you_.”

Bones obediently groaned, pushing the rest of the way in. Jim felt like heaven. No. He felt like pure sin. Bones was in hell and the torture was exquisite and he hoped it never ended.

But then he felt Spock slowly start to push inside him, his head slipping past Bones’s tight ring of muscle, and he froze.

”Relax, honey,” Jim whispered, stroking his flank.

”I will treat you with the utmost care, my Leonard,” Spock added, kissing his shoulder tenderly.

Bones nodded, shaking. He forced himself to take some deep breaths, as his lovers soothed him, and he relaxed his muscles.

”That‘s it,” Spock said, sliding in to the hilt. “Oh, Bones, you feel _divine_.”

Spock had never called him Bones before.

”You okay, babe?” Jim asked, cupping his cheek. “Think you’re ready to move?”

”Yes,” Bones said, mustering up all his bravery to nod.

Spock started to rock inside him, slowly at first, then with a little more oomph as Bones grew accustomed to it. And once he did, it felt pretty good—especially when Spock found out how to thrust right into his prostate. “Oooooh,” Bones moaned, thrusting into Jim in kind.

”Yes, baby, that’s it, move with it,” Jim sighed, arching into him.

Soon Bones found himself rocking back and forth between burying himself deep inside Jim and taking Spock in as far as he could. The three of them moved in sync, like a three part harmony, finding the rhythm and running with it. Jim pulled Bones down and kissed him deeply, while Spock covered his back with kisses. Pleasure coursed through him like never before. Bones was totally lost in the mix of sensation—it was lucky he wasn’t drooling all over Jim because he felt like he was being fucked stupid by the pair of them.

”So good, Bones,” Jim panted, hugging Bones against him when Bones’s arms got too tired to hold him up anymore. “You’re so amazing. I love you, darling.”

”You’re _ours_ ,” Spock added with a particularly pointed thrust. “And we will not let you go.”

Bones could moan in response.

Jim kissed Bones’s jaw. “Gonna come, Bones,” he murmured. “Gonna come on your cock. Then you’re gonna come inside me and you’re gonna be dripping out of me. And you’ll have our come all over you. What do you think about that?”

”I wan’ it...please come, both of you-”

“Touch me, Bones,” Jim pled so pretty in his ear. “M’so hard for you, so desperate to come, but I want you to touch me, baby...”

Bones’s hand found Jim’s dick and stroked it in time with his and Spock’s thrusts. “Come with me,” Bones said, feeling his own climax build inside him again. “Let it go, Jim, please.”

Jim’s head tipped back and the most beautiful look of ecstasy bloomed on his face. “O- _oh!_ ” he cried out as he burst in Bones’s hand, and it was too much. Bones came for the second time, everything going white.

When he came to, he realized Spock was still inside him, having come to a halt. “Spock...lemme turn over...wanna see you come,” Bones panted.

Jim wriggled aside so Bones could lie on his back. Spock sheathed himself back inside him and thrust rapidly, eyes closed tightly in concentration. “Come on, come inside me, gorgeous,” Bones encouraged, squeezing his thighs around Spock’s waist to encourage him deeper.

“Oh...Leonard...” Spock sighed, pure relief passing over his face as he came at last, his hips spasming minutely as if out of his control. The look of contentment made Bones’s heart go soft, and he pulled Spock down to kiss him.

”You did real good,” he whispered.

Spock pulled out slowly, then settled up against Bones’s side. Jim snuggled up to his other, and they all put their arms around each other.

 _That’s it_ , Bones thought to himself deliriously. _Sex is ruined for me. If these two ever break up with me, I’ll have to become a monk. I could never fuck someone else after this. Sex with these two is just **too damn good**_.

He pulled them both a bit closer, nuzzling Spock’s hair with his cheek, smiling a mile wide. _This is mine. This is **really** mine._

Bones’s musing was interrupted by the loud rumbling of his stomach. Jim and Spock lifted their heads, looking at him in twin amusement.

Bones smiled sheepishly. “What can I say? Sex gives me an appetite.”

”It is time for breakfast,” Jim pointed out.

”Actually, it is time for lunch,” Spock replied.

”Who cares?” Jim said, sitting up. “Breakfast is good anytime of the day. Oooooh, let’s go to IHOP! I want pancakes!”

And just like that, they were back to their old selves. Jim, Spock, and Bones, the golden trio, the three amigos. Nothing had changed, and yet, everything had changed. Bones watched his two loves get dressed and discuss whether or not pancakes were an appropriate lunchtime food and felt his Grinch-y heart swell three sizes.

”Bones, tell him pancakes can totally be a lunch food!” Jim whined.

”Leonard, tell Jim how illogical he’s being.”

Bones smiled. “I vote for going to IHOP.”

”YES! Majority rules!” Jim cheered.

Spock rolled his eyes. “The _one_ subject I expect you to agree with me on is Jim’s health, and you can’t even take my side on that.”

”What can I say? I’m in the mood for somethin’ sweet.” As Bones got up to go get dressed, he grabbed Spock’s butt playfully. “And not just for that ass.”

Bones could hear Jim shrieking with laughter even from the next room. But then again...the walls of their apartment were _very_ thin.

_The end._


End file.
